The Alchemist's Quest
by DarkX the Dragon Knight
Summary: When a rare event takes place in Nintendo, Zelda sees an opportunity to find ingredients for a strange potion she learns about. To find them, she must travel back to the island of the Subspace Army and face the otherworldly creatures carrying them! However, it won't be easy...not with Dremora, trolls, and other threats in the way of Zelda's journey for this Mystery Potion!
1. The Plan of Action

**A/N: What's up, Fanfiction? This is DarkX the Dragon Knight reporting with her first story! I'll admit, I am a little bit nervous about this...what, with this being my first story and all. However, I guess it's kinda good I'm writing in a Fandom that I love. Yup, I love Super Smash Bros., and I'm glad I can start my Fanfiction career with it! So...have fun reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Super Smash Bros. or its characters. They are strictly of Nintendo. **

* * *

The yoga expert stood in the center of the bedroom with her hands together, taking deep breaths. The room itself was large, large enough for two beds, two seperate closets, two small tables besides each bed, and a large window looking out at the large city in the distance. Wii Fit Trainer felt the soft carpeting beneath her bare feet, and she could soon relax. Yes, deep breathing was in fact a great way to relieve the stress of a day of training and fighting. The Smasher, who wore a sky blue tank top with the words 'Wii Fit' printed on it and gray yoga pants. Her grayish hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. Her 'deep breathing' exercise not only healed her during battles, but it was also a perfect stress reliever.

In fact, she might have felt _completely _relaxed...if not for the sounds of brisk footsteps pacing the room behind her.

This rarely happened, but when it did, it meant Wii Fit's roommate was thinking about something...and thinking _hard _at that. She tried to ignore it, but the footsteps would sometimes speed up, sometimes slow down, sometimes even briefly stop before beginning again. It was this that kept her from fully concentrating, and after thirty minutes of this, Wii Fit had had enough.

"Zelda, you've been pacing like that for half an hour now!" she said with annoyance. "What's the problem?"

The princess looked confused for a moment, as if she couldn't pinpoint where the voice had come from. Then her blue eyes fixed onto her roommate. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Wii. I've just been trying very hard to figure something out all day, and I've had no luck whatsoever," Zelda replied. The Hylian princess wore an elegant dress of light lavander and purple coloring. Her brown hair was pulled into a long braid, and her gold crown had a small blue jewel in the middle. However, it was crooked, most likely from the pacing.

Wii Fit Trainer cocked her head. "What do you mean?" she asked. Zelda gestured to her bed. To Wii's surprised, it was drowned in pictures, articles, maps, and various other documents. When did _that _happen? Zelda walked over to the pile, and Wii Fit followed.

"You know how I enjoy making potions," Zelda began.

"Uh-huh" Wii answered.

"And you know how I like to use rare ingredients, correct?"

Wii nodded and picked up a picture of what appeared to be raven feathers. "Are these ingredients? I've never seen them before."

"I don't expect you to, because these ingredients aren't from Nintendo, " Zelda continued. "Are you familiar with the world of Tamriel?"

"Tamriel? Isn't that the world where the Elder Scrolls series takes place?" Wii inquired. "Yeah. Wait, aren't these ingredients from that place?"

Zelda nodded. "Now, do you know about a Transdimensional Paradox?"

"Um...kind of. I haven't heard much about them, just that they're rare." Wii Fit Trainer replied. She then frowned. "Wait, what does all this have to do with why you were pacing?"

"I'll get to that. First, though, a Transdimensional Paradox is in fact an event that occurs very rarely. Think of the universe and all its dimensions as revolving around a mysterious center, much like the Solar System. However, each one is separated by a thick, almost impassable fabric of space," Zelda explained. "Now, every now and then, two dimensions will revolve abnormally close, but never close enough to cross between them. Unless the fabric of space around at least one of the dimensions was sharply distorted. If that happened, then the space around the other dimension would be attracted to the distortion and bring said dimension with it. Sometimes, if the distortion were small, the Paradox would be temporary, but if it were a _large _distortion, then the Paradox would be longer."

Wii Fit Trainer nodded. "Okay, so this 'Transdimensional Paradox' should be able to draw our world and Tamriel close enough for you to be able to find these ingredients for...whatever it is you need them for?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes! Now, here's the problem with that plan..." she picked up a few maps and charts and continued, "Tamriel has always been hopelessly far from our world, and even if the Paradox were to bring it close enough to cross, it would only be for a day, and I have no idea where the Paradox itself will take place! And it's tomorrow!" she then cried and buried her face in documents.

Wii Fit seemed to ponder what Zelda had told her, and then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Zel...in general, where do Transdimensional Paradoxes take place?" she asked.

Zelda sat up. "Well...it would have to be where the distortion is strongest...somewhere that caused a huge rift in the fabric of space..."

Wii Fit nodded. "Well then, what about that place where you fought those guys from Subspace?" she suggested. "I mean, didn't they use those Subspace Bombs to suck things from or world into Subspace? That seems like it could cause some rifts, if not a few."

Zelda thought hard about this. That seemed like a logical theory. Indeed, years ago, the Subspace Army had used the power of the Subspace Bombs to draw anything withing the immense blast range into the dark and mysterious world of Subspace by opening a large portal where the bomb exploded. Yes...it made sense. Two dimensions that were never meant to meet touched...the space between the two worlds was torn apart to open the path to Subspace. This created a _massive _rift in the spacial fabric, and it was this rift that attracted the home worlds of the non-Nintendo Smashers like Sonic and Mega Man...a permanent Transdimensional Paradox! Surely the Subspace Island was the ideal place for a second, more temporary Paradox to take place! How had Zelda not seen this before?

"Wii, you're a GENIUS!" Zelda exclaimed, embracing her roommate. Wii Fit nodded and replied, "Glad I could help."

Zelda quickly gathered up all the maps of Subspace Island she had and studied them. She had no idea how long it might take to find the four ingredients she needed for the mysterious potion she hoped to make, nor how difficult it may be. She'd find out soon enough, though. For tomorrow, she was traveling to the land of the Subspace Army.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that took a LONG time to write. Longer than I thought it would. *shrugs* Ah well. I guess I'd better start getting used to that if I want to be competent writer. Now to the actual chapter...yup, this is also gonna be a Skyrim crossover! That's because we're gonna be seeing some Skyrim - native creatures. Sorry, though - no dragons!**

**Reviewer: BOOOOOO!**

**X: ANYWAYS, I have the sneaky suspicion that most of these reviews are going to revolve around my 'Transdimensional Paradox' thing, so let me tell you right now...it is a big, strange, headcanon! Okay!? It's not a theory, therefore it does not have to be supported by facts! I don't want flames about it, got it!? Good. Now then, thank you so much for reading this! Remember, this is my first story, so if you think I can improve on something, feel free to let me know! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, so don't worry! See ya then!**


	2. The Root

**A/N: Who's ready for a new chapter? Great! It has** occurred** to me that I did NOT put a title for the last chapter like I intended to do...I'm gonna need to fix that. I also noticed that the summary for this story is not...well, ****_good. _****I'm glad, however, that you chose to read this anyways! FREE PIKACHU DOLLS FOR EVERYONE! *Pikachu dolls rain down on audience* Now that that's outta the way, enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

The morning air felt warm and calm to Zelda. She stood in the heart of a vast forest, with tall trees filled with the nests of birds. The sun was partially blocked by the mass of green leaves, but some light still managed to filter through. As the princess strolled on the dirt ground, she took the time to admire the eerie calmness of the area. It was hard to believe a great struggle had taken place here so many years ago.

Ever since the destruction of Tabuu, the island had begun to return to its normal, peaceful state. No trace at all that interdimensional monsters had spawned here in an attempt to destroy it. However, the Smashers continued to shun this place for the terrible trouble that was caused here that almost killed them all and destroyed Nintendo. Now, the only reason Smashers came back here was if they were invited back to Midair Stadium.

It was for this reason that Zelda had decided against telling Link where she was going. After she was saved from the clutches of Subspace, Link was always worrying about her. It wasn't as bad now as it had been the first month following the Subspace incident, but there were times when he could be a little bit overly protective. She could only imagine his reaction if he realized where she had gone. Zelda decided not to focus on this-Link knew around this time, she would probably be working on perfecting spells in the library.

Suddenly, a rustle in a nearby bush got Zelda's attention. _Could it be...? _Zelda thought. She readied a fireball in case she saw what she was looking for, and slowly approached the bush. She stopped and listened. Another rustle. She took a deep breath, set down the bag she has carrying, and leaped.

What she saw was _not _what she was hoping for. Near a tiny stream running across the dirt floor, a Taillow was angrily pecking at what appeared to be two moving rocks. However, a closer look revealed that these 'rocks' bore two crab pinchers. In fact, the rocks were actually creatures called mudcrabs, which were basically crablike creatures that strongly resembled stones in mud, which they would use to their advantage while catching prey. However, they were not the creature she was looking for. Still, she was impressed at how much the pair of mudcrabs acted as though they were at home...while in reality, they were not native to Nintendo. This was a result of the Transdimensional Paradox, just as Zelda had predicted.

The princess walked back to her bag, disappointed. How long had she been searching the island? An hour, maybe? She didn't know. Either way, she hadn't found any sign of any of the four creatures she was searching for. Surely, though, one of them had to be in this forest! She opened her bag and took out a photo of what she hoped to find.

The creature resembled a combination of woman and tree. It was made entirely of bark, with a few curved patterns in the wood. Long, thin branches protruded from its head and shoulders, and it had a humanlike face, with glowing, orange eyes, which was a result of its magic. Indeed, this creature was in fact a spriggan.

From what Zelda had learned about them, they lived in forested area and often hid near trees. This was why she had been searching so hard for one here- it seemed natural that one would be here. However, finding one was proving to be easier said than done. However, she knew she needed to persist. After all, all spriggans carried an item that was a vital ingredient in Zelda's 'mystery potion'...the source of its magic, the taproot.

As Zelda put the photo back in the bag and began to head off to a different area, she heard another rustle. At first, she thought it was the mudcrabs again, until the Taillow she saw earlier flew swiftly away, no longer with the anger it faced against them with. She glanced in the direction it flew from, and she saw something moving. It was fast, and it was bigger than the mudcrabs. Zelda walked over to where she saw it, and was disappointed to see that nothing was there. Suddenly, she heard a noise.

_Bzzzzzzzz..._

Were those...bees? There had been no beehives around when Zelda was wandering around, so where was it coming from?

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

There it was again...and this time it sounded frighteningly close. What was it? Wait...Zelda had read that spriggans could use a spell that used bees to poison their targets...and...that figure she saw...it looked awfully human...

Right then, a swarm of bees sped towards Zelda. She barely had time to dodge the attack. Once she did, she turned around and saw what had attacked her- it was a spriggan! It was levitating near a thick tree, as its body glowed with the magic flowing from its taproot.

"There you are!" Zelda shouted to it. She immediately unleashed Din's Fire towards the spriggan, but it swiftly dodged the fireball, which then exploded on a nearby tree, igniting it. She screamed in terror, and swiftly used Farore's Wind to blow the flames out. _I can't fight it like this._ Zelda thought. _Not with such a huge risk of starting a wildfire...I need to get to a more open area! _

She looked around, and saw what looked like a large clearing down the path. She quickly darted down to the area, with the spriggan in hot pursuit. However, Zelda wasn't very fast, and it was quickly catching up. As Zelda closed in on the clearing, the spriggan raked at her with its poisonous claws, putting a small tear in her dress. She lunged for the clearing just as it launched its bee spell at her. She sidestepped out of the way, and the bees flew into another tree.

Now, she was in the clearing, a large, oval like area of dirt surrounded by trees. Zelda turned around to face her opponent, no longer at the risk of setting a tree on fire, but saw the spriggan was no longer there.

"Wait...where did it go?" Zelda asked no one in particular. She looked around the clearing, but saw no humanoid trees. For a second, she thought she might have lost it, but then she heard the buzzing again. She turned to the noise, which was behind, and there was nobody there...until the spriggan suddenly appeared out of thin air _right in front of her! _

She screamed in terror as it brought a clawed hand down her, and blasted it in the face with a fireball. It staggered backwards, as Zelda used this as an opportunity to scorch with another one. This seemed to work great, but as Zelda was about to launch a third one, the spriggan regained its senses a swiftly flew to another section of the clearing while launching bees at her. She dodged all of them and fired two more fireballs, which it avoided. As it flew behind her, Zelda saw that it used what looked like a different spell. Not two minutes later, two deer charged out of the bushes and towards Zelda. This confused her- deer were normally docile creatures! Why were they attacking?

As the spriggan launched more bees at her, she quickly summoned a Phantom to distract it while she dealt with the deer. Once she saw them, she realized they shone with a green aura. That's when Zelda remembered that spriggans had the power to enthrall wildlife to defend them- even if they were usually nonviolent animals. She didn't want to hurt the deer...so, maybe if the spriggan was defeated, then the deer would be free, right?

She turned around and saw that the spriggan had defeated her Phantom and was floating towards her. Luckily, it seemed as though it had weakened it, so maybe two more fireballs should beat it! The spriggan charged at her, claws ready, and right when it got close enough to slash her, Zelda blasted it with a fireball, staggering it again. Right as Zelda was about to finish it, the pair of deer rammed her, knocking her into a tree. When she got up, deer and spriggan were all coming straight for her.

This was it. If Zelda didn't hit it now, then she might get clawed or stung, resulting in her being poisoned. She charged the fire, waited...waited...and then...it suddenly began to glow. And then she remembered..._healing spell!_ Spriggans can heal themselves! That was it- she had to blast it before it was restored too much! She charged the fire, aimed it, and...

BOOM!

Din's Fire scored the spriggan's chest, and it fell backwards, collapsed onto the dirt, and lied there, unmoving, dead. At last, Zelda could obtain the first ingredient of-

Then, the deers attacked again! This confused Zelda- the spriggan was dead, so why were they still enthralled!? She shook her head- she was _not _going to kill them. She sprinted over to the corpse, and there it was- the taproot, the source of a spriggan's magic. She pried it off it body, put it in her bag. As the deer attacked again, she quickly used Farore's Wind to teleport away from the clearing.

Once she was at a safe distance, she proceeded to trek out of the forest, careful to avoid any more tree people. Zelda sighed. She still had three ingredients to go. This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 2 done! Sorry if the beginning was sorta boring...it if the fight scene was kinda bad...or if the ending wasn't very good either. Hopefully, I'll be better in the future. I _really _hope I get better...**

**Insecurity aside, thank you for reading to the end of this chapter! I'll update this story as soon as I'm able! 'Til then!**


	3. The Heart

**A/N: Hello everybody! Did you guys have an awesome New Year's? I did, and now I'm ready to show you Chapter 3! If you remember last chapter, we saw Zelda face off against a spriggan and obtain the first ingredient of her potion- the taproot! Which ingredient is she hunting now? Let's find out!**

* * *

Zelda traveled through the dark ruins, her path only being lit by a series of torches lining the walls. She wished she could see the sunlight. At least then she could make an educated guess of the time. It had been about early noon when Zelda had found the entrance to the ruins, but after an eternity of wrong turns and ancient elevators, she had lost track if how long she had been in here.

_Dear Nayru, how had Red and Lucas managed to find their way through this place? _She wondered. The ruins themselves had been a little less than uneventful. Zelda had only encountered a few Zubats, a couple of Skulltulas, and one or two skeletons and draugr, who, three smash attacks later, were defeated.

Soon, she stumbled upon a door. Zelda hoped that this one actually led somewhere. She entered, and was surprised to see she was in a huge chamber. It was also tall, as its ceiling was high above the floor, and bits of old debris littered the floor, as though a battle had taken place here long ago. This intuition was correct, as this was the very area where Red and Lucas had battled the giant robot Galleom.

"Hmp. I thought something would be here," she muttered. Soon, she decided to investigate the room a little more, and then she heard a voice.

"I smell weakness..." the voice said. "A challenger is near!"

Zelda's eyes darted back and forth, searching for the source of the voice. It sounded deep, probably male, but there was something...off about it. Then, she heard it again, this time startlingly close.

"Ah, yes...another who seeks death!" the voice shouted. Zelda turned around, and there it was. The creature was humanoid and tall with red and black skin, short black hair, and short curved horns on his head. He was clad in thick armor and carried a large sword. She recognized this creature as a being from the planes of Oblivion...a servant of Mehrunes Dagon, the Dremora.

She couldn't believe her luck- one of the ingredients in her potion was a Daedra heart! If she could defeated this Dremora, then she'd be halfway done with hunting the ingredients!

"Ha...what a shame. A mortal so fair as you must die so young. It is no matter- I must serve my lord, and to do that I you must bleed across this floor!" the Dremora shouted.

"Sorry, mister, but it...is..._you who needs to- _oh, now it just sounds stupid the way I say it..." Zelda muttered, shaking her head in embarrassment. The Dremora frowned, took out his greatsword, and replied, "Yes, yes it does."

He charged at Zelda and swung his long sword as Zelda swiftly dodged it and countered with a powerful blast of magic. The Dremora shook off the attack and swung again. This time, Zelda barely managed to dodge his blow. She launched a fireball at him, which he quickly blocked.

"Fall before me!" the Dremora taunted before slashing again. Zelda sidestepped and delivered a strong kick to his stomach. He staggered, and she attacked again with a smash attack that sent him backwards. He picked himself up though and charged. He slashed surprisingly quick, but Zelda dodged. He slashed again. She barely dodged. He slashed a third time, and this time the attack hit, sending her flying backwards into a wall.

"You are weak, mortal," the Dremora said, approaching the princess. Zelda got up, and he once again struck, but Zelda jumped out of the way and launched another blast of fire, which connected with his side, knocking him back.

"You were saying?" Zelda retorted. The Dremora charged again, and this time she used Farore's Wind to teleport behind her opponent and deliver a magic charged kick, which knocked him down. He quickly got up and dodged her magic.

"Clever, but you are still a foolish mortal who shall be taken by Oblivion. Now, prepare to meet your death!" He shouted. The Dremora slashed once more with his sword, and Zelda countered by summoning her Phantom, which deflected the blow. Once it was gone, he attacked again as she launched a series of fireballs at him, which he deflected. He struck Zelda again, and she jumped before he could deliver another blow.

"You cannot escape me!" the Dremora roared before chasing after her. He attacked again and Zelda dodged and blasted magic at him again. He dodged the first time, but was hit the second time. By this point, he was looking tired. Zelda blasted him with two more fireballs and struck him with another kick. He got up and said, "It cannot end like this!"

The Dremora was moving fast again. He sliced and diced with the greatsword, and Zelda was having trouble dodging. Soon enough, she was hit by the onslaught of slashes twice before being knocked down by a third blow. He grinned and stood over her, ready to thrust his sword into her chest.

"Now you suffer!" He growled. Just as he was about to finish the fight, Zelda kicked his leg as hard as possible and caused him to stumble forwards. As he fell, she kneed him in the stomach which, although it hurt to knee his armor, was actually effective in stunning him. The Dremora fell to the floor, and Zelda finally finished him off with a powerful down smash and a strong side smash.

Finally, the Dremora was dead. His Daedric Greatsword laid useless on the ground next to him. Zelda walked over to his corpse and claimed her second ingredient- the rare Daedra heart. She put it in her bag, and then she realized something- she had been wearing the bag the whole time during the fight. Huh.

This thought crossed through Zelda's mind as she walked out of the Ruined Hall and back outside. Now she had only two ingredients left to find- she was officially halfway done!

* * *

**A/N: And once you are done with this author's note, you will be officially halfway done with this story! Well, I hope this chapter's fight scene was actually decent, although I still feel like it was a bit..._short. _Geez, I hope I get better. PLEASE TELL ME I GET BETTER! Er...I mean...th-thank you for reading, Chapter 4 will be coming out soon...R&amp;R, and thank you! See ya next time! **


	4. The Fat

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand I'm back! Did ya miss me? Admit it-you missed me! Sorry this chapter didn't come earlier-there was stuff that needed to be done, stuff that I won't go into detail with because you probably just want to read! I won't stop you-here ya go!**

* * *

Zelda continued her trek across the Subspace Island, but she was growing increasingly tired, and the aches that remained from her confrontation with the Dremora weren't helping at all. Still, she traveled on, hoping for something, _anything_, that would show her she was getting at least a little close to either of her two final targets. She looked around the desolate area she stood in- the Ruined Zoo, the place where Lucas and Ness battled Porky. What looked like buildings were now reduced to nothing but ruins and debris. Zelda might've looked around a little more if she didn't hear her stomach growling. Crud. She forgot to pack food.

_Okay Zel, not one of your most smartest decisions, _she thought to herself. _But, this place was once a zoo, right? Therefore, there must be food here. _She scanned and searched the area for about fifteen minutes before frowning in frustration.

"What do I have to do, eat from the garbage?" She asked no one in particular. Then, as the words had emphasized it, Zelda noticed a garbage can a couple yards away with a discarded sandwich on it. She had no idea who would throw away a completely good sandwich without taking a bite out of it, nor who had been here so recently to begin with, but she simply stared at the food.

"I had to say 'garbage'. But, okay!" Zelda shouted. She sprinted over to the trash can and picked up the sandwich. It didn't look _too _contaminated or dirty. What could be the harm in eating it? Then, just as she was about to take a bite, frantic, tiny footsteps sped across the pavement ground. She turned towards the noise, but saw nothing. And then, a creature blasted through a hole in a nearby building's foundation. Startled, she shrieked and threw the sandwich at the blur. It missed, and the creature sped off.

Zelda frowned at the food on the ground. Just then, another blur shot from the hole. This time, she could make out the small shape of a Ratatta. It was fleeing from something. At that moment, memory struck as she remembered that this exact same scene happened before she battled the spriggan. Just then, a loud crashing sound could be heard in the distance, coming closer, and Zelda was half expecting another one of the tree creatures to burst forth and attack her, and something did burst- just not a spriggan.

This creature resembled an ape, large and hairy, with a muscular build. It had two long arms with three clawed fingers. When she looked at its head, she was surprised to see it had three dark, black eyes on its face with wicked fangs in its mouth. Zelda stared-this was a troll, and it carried with it a third ingredient for her potion-troll fat! She smiled. Like the spriggan, trolls were very susceptible to fire-so, Zelda just had to stay out of melee range of the troll and blast it with fire and ta-da! Victory!

As the animal sniffed the air, Zelda readied a fireball, but the troll smelled her long before her spell was complete. It grunted, then roared, and lumbered towards her. She quickly launched the flame, which struck its bulky body fairly easily, but the troll kept coming. Zelda backed up a little before firing another one, which hit it again. Just as Zelda was about to fire a third flame, the troll caught up to the princess and struck her hard with its long arms and sent her crashing into a nearby girder.

Zelda got up, but the troll was already on top of her, and batted her away again. She winced as she remembered trolls had great physical strength, so attacks with its arms hurt _a lot. _It trotted towards her once more, and Zelda quickly fired another fireball at it. When it hit, she jumped back and fired once more. She frowned. By now, the troll's health would've been returned to normal, given its ability to regenerate and heal wounds.

The troll roared once more and swung an arm. Zelda dodged and blasted, but was knocked down by a second blow. It swung a third time, and this time she rolled out of the way and hit her foe in the side with more fire. The troll turned and sped towards her, swinging its arms. She backed away, burning the troll, but with its regeneration ability and strength, defeating this foe would take a long time. Then, Zelda felt something cool and woodlike on her back- a large stack of crates. As she turned around in surprise, the troll caught up to her and swung at her once again and knocked her into the crates.

This was bad. If the fight kept up at this rate, Zelda might be dead before the troll was. As she picked herself up, she decided there was only one way out-and that way was up. Quickly, she clambered up the large boxes as the troll attacked again. It turned to where Zelda was sitting, on top of a crate. She gulped and prayed to Farore that trolls couldn't jump.

It approached the crates and let out an enraged roar. It swung its arms, only to hit air. She Zelda stared, purely dumbfounded. She couldn't believe it. On top of these crates, the troll couldn't get to her, it just swung at nothing. Zelda almost laughed, and readied her fire. She launched four, maybe five fireballs at it before something terrible happened. As it turned out, the troll hadn't been batting air earlier-it was batting at the crate. The same crate Zelda was standing on.

As soon as she heard the sound of splitting wood, she knew what was wrong, and was too late to avoid it. All at once, the crate shattered with one final swing of the troll's arm, and Zelda fell to the floor. While she was disoriented, the troll roared and swatted her backwards, then rushed to her and did it again, and attacked her a third time.

Zelda staggered. She knew she needed this to end _now, _otherwise she wouldn't survive. Zelda managed to weaken it when she was perched on the crates, but it had probably regenerated health since then, but not by much. Presumably, it might take three more flame attacks to kill it. She put a little more distance between herself and the troll, readied her fire, and launched it.

Boom! The first one hit. Boom! The second one hit. Boom! The third and final one struck its mark. The troll staggered and keeled over. It was almost dead, but not quite. Zelda charged at it, and delivered a magic-charged kick to the troll's head. With that final blow, the troll fell to the ground, in a heap of dust.

Finally, it was over. She let out a sigh of relief and approached the lifeless animal. She obtained what she needed-troll fat. Zelda put it in her bag and trudged out of the Ruined Zoo, feeling worse now than she had when she arrived. She didn't even remember she was hungry. As Zelda walked off, she dreaded the thought of the last creature she would need to fight to obtain the last ingredient for her potion.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Chapter 4 done! And, since I have no school tomorrow, I can get started on Chapter 5! Heck, I might even finish it tomorrow...I may even _finish _this tomorrow! Who knows, I'll have nothing but time! Unless I go to my friend's house...even so, I still might finish! Oh, and about the scene with Zelda on the crates...that's actually a true story! You see, when I was passing through some ruins called Labyrinthian while playing Skyrim, I encountered a frost troll. I backed up onto...some spot high up, and the troll couldn't get me! My original plan for this chapter was to have Zelda just flame the troll down while on the crates, but that seemed WAY TOO EASY. Well, thank you for reading, and Chapter 5 will be up soon! I will try not to not update for a week like I did before, so don't worry! We're getting close to the end here, so bear with me, okay? Great! See ya next chapter! **


	5. The Feathers

**A/N: Hello once more! X is here, and she is itching to start writing this! Probably because this is the second to last chapter of this fic! Yes, I already knew how long this story would be at the start, and that is thanks to my change of plans! What I mean by that is the plot of this story is similar to my original idea for it, and to be honest, I'm glad I went with ****_this _****idea rather than the first one. What was the original plan? Something you don't get to know about! Anyways, let's just witness Zelda (hopefully) obtain that last ingredient, shall we?**

* * *

Her head hurt. Her side hurt. Everything seemed to hurt as Zelda laid down on the shore of the lake. If the fight against the Dremora wasn't enough to completely tire her out, then the encounter with the troll definitely was. At least she had three out of four ingredients needed. Now, she just needed to find one last item-Hagraven feathers.

Zelda thought about these creatures as she stared at the sky. Hagravens were witches that had given up their humanity and received enhanced magical abilities. Their skin was pale, and they has solid black eyes. Along with scraggly gray hair and a hooked nose, Hagravens bore long, bony limbs, each ending in four digits with sharp talons. Finally, while wearing tattered black garments, they had raven feathers on their shins and forearms.

Maybe fighting one wouldn't be so bad. After all, Hagravens had amazing prowess in magic, so fighting one would probably be more like a magic duel. Zelda could do that-she _has_ done that. The trouble was, though, that Hagravens used their talons to inflict physical damage on opponents, and their was a chance one might become infected with a disease called 'Brain Rot'. She had no idea what kind of disease that was, but she didn't want to find out.

Where would a Hagraven even be? By now, it was probably around five o'clock, and she'd have to go back Smash Mansion soon. Zelda thought hard-where was its nest? Hagravens hated nature, and for that reason often sacrificed spriggans. Maybe if she found that spriggan she fought earlier that day, it might make good bait...

She decided to take a short walk around the lake. Hopefully, it would help her come up with an idea. About halfway around, she noticed something different in the landscape. A small tunnel appeared to be carved through the vegetation leading through into the jungle. Curious, she decided to enter.

The tunnel itself wasn't that long and led into a hidden grotto, which was large. Sunlight flooded through the roof of leaves that seemed to make up the ceiling. Stone cliffs lined the circular floor, and fallen trees littered the area around the walls.

Zelda couldn't understand where she had ended up. This grotto appeared to be of no importance, and she was about to leave when she saw a shadow in the tunnel. At first glance, she couldn't make out who or what it was, until it got closer. It looked like a human, but...were those _feathers_ on its arms? Wait, feathers on its arms...like a Hagraven?

Realization struck her like a rock. The figure entering the grotto _was _a Hagraven, and Zelda had just wandered into its nest.

As soon as it entered, the Hagraven immediately saw the sorceress princess. Anger crossed her face, she charged a Fireball spell, and launched it at Zelda. She quickly deflected it with Nayru's Love and launched it back towards the Hagraven, hitting her in the chest. However, because of her strong resistance against magic, it didn't do as much damage as Zelda had hoped.

The Hagraven charged a different spell, an ice spell called Ice Spike, and blasted it. Zelda countered with Din's Fire, which tore through the ice and hit the Hagraven. She advanced forwards, attempting to slash the princess with her talons. She dodged and summoned the armored form of a Phantom to her aid. It slashed the Hagraven repeatedly with its sword, but two Firebolts later, it was destroyed.

Zelda used another Nayru's Love to deflect another Ice Spike back at her foe, but this time the Hagraven dodged. Once she did, she blasted three more Firebolts at Zelda, two of which hit her, and the third being dodged. Zelda launched Din's Fire again, and this time the Hagraven used Fireball to stop it in its tracks. She launched Ice Spike at her, but she used Farore's Wind to dodge and reappear behind the Hagraven.

Zelda summoned another Phantom, who slashed brought the sword down on the Hagraven's head, which sent her flying into the cliff. As it lumbered towards her, she staggered up and pierced the Phantom with Ice Spike, killing it. Then, she used a healing spell called Close Wounds to heal herself. Zelda saw this as an opportunity to attack. She charged forwards and hit the Hagraven with a powerful blast of magic, dealing more damage before she could heal herself too much.

Angered, the Hagraven blasted the Hylian with a Firebolt, searing her dress. Zelda felt sharp pain in her left arm, and barely managed to dodge the Fireball the Hagraven shot at her. She blasted two more at Zelda, who clenched her teeth to avoid screaming at the pain from her injured arm. The Hagraven launched an Ice Spike at her, who countered with Nayru's Love and deflected the spell back to where it was launched, and sheared the Hagraven's abdomen. Before she could use Close Wounds again, Zelda summoned a third Phantom to hack at the Hagraven, chipping away at her health even more.

The Hagraven scorched the Phantom's body with Fireball, once again defeating it. Not that it mattered-Zelda had taken the opportunity to sneak up behind her and blast her in the back with Din's Fire, fighting the pain of her burn. That was the killing blow, and the Hagraven fell onto the dirt floor face first. She was dead, and Zelda couldn't be more happier. She walked up to the body and claimed her prize-the Hagraven feathers.

Zelda could hardly contain her excitement. At long last, she had all four ingredients to make the potion...the taproot, the Daedra heart, the troll fat, and now the Hagraven feathers. There was only one task left to do now, and that was to return to the mansion and create the potion that had caused her nothing but trouble all day.

She sped out of the grotto and through the forest. She was in such a hurry, in fact, that Zelda forgot all about being injured.

* * *

**A/N: YAY, CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! I-I can't believe that once I finish this note, I will have only one chapter left to write before I this story is done! Who's excited!? I am! And since there happens to be no school tomorrow either, I might get that chapter up tomorrow! Look forward to it, folks, because I have got something _veeeeeeery _special planned for the ending ;). What do I have planned? FIND OUT TOMORROW! I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU THEN! **


	6. The Final (Unexpected) Result

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know****. I haven't updated for a little bit, but I swear I meant to get thus up yesterday! However, I was distracted by...stuff...*sweatdrop* and by stuff I mean becoming addicted to watching "Game Grumps", "Venturiantale", and "MarkiplierGAME" on YouTube...and I mean more than usual...heh...whoops! Alright, I won't take up too much of your time here except to say this...the ending...I'm not sure what you guys'll think of it. You may disapprove. If you do, fine, but I will NOT except any trolls, got it!? And if you are a troll...*takes out sword*...be afraid. Be ****_very _****afraid...**

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer had just finished her evening exercises. Now, she was heading back up to her and Zelda's room. No matter how hard she tried, Wii Fit couldn't stop thinking about what her roommate was trying to do. She wasn't worried about a possible Subspace threat, since the Subspace Army had been defeated years ago, but Zelda was going off to find ingredients from another dimension, and there was a good chance she'd have to fight some of those otherworldly monsters.

Would she be alright? Wii Fit was one of the newer Smashers, and although she had only been there princess's roommate for only a few months, she had grown to become Zelda's friend. Therefore, it was natural for Wii Fit to worry. However, her worry was nowhere near the anxiety a certain swordsman was feeling right now.

Wii Fit could understand why Zelda didn't want her to tell Link where she was going. She knew he remembered how the Subspace Army had kidnapped her and Peach, and that he would faint at the idea of her going back there. So, by not telling him at all, Zelda probably thought he wouldn't worry. However, Wii Fit could see the flaw in that logic, as she was pretty sure he would be panicking either way. If anything, he was panicking _worse _now than if Link _had _known where she was going!

When Wii Fit Trainer tried to open the door leading into her room, she noticed it was locked. Strange. She didn't remember locking the door when she left. She took out her keycard anyways and swiped it over the sensor where a normal lock would've been, and tried once more to open the door. Still, it was locked. That would mean somebody had locked it from the _inside._ But who had locked it?

" Hey, who locked the door from the inside?" Wii Fit asked nobody in particular. Then, she was surprised when a voice actually answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The voice responded. Wii Fit recognized the voice immediately.

"Zelda! You're back! I didn't even see you come in," she said.

"Yes, I came back about ten minutes ago. I apologize for locking the door like I did," Zelda replied as she opened the door. Her roommate was surprised by the burns and scratches on her dress.

"Whoa, Zelda, are you alright?" she asked, glancing at the charred fabric on her arm. "You should probably go see Dr. Mario about that."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Right now, I have something I want to show you!" Zelda replied and led Wii Fit into their room. The princess approached her desk and presented her roommate with a bright green bottle.

"_This, _my friend, is what I have spent the last few hours hunting down interdimensional creatures to find otherworldly ingredients for." Zelda announced, holding up the potion for Wii Fit to see. "As soon as I drink this, I will _finally _be able to find the effect of this Mystery Potion!"

"Wait, _Mystery Potion_? Why are you calling it that?" Wii Fit asked.

"Oh, because I have no idea what the potion's effect is," Zelda replied nonchalantly, opening the bottle.

"_What!?" _Wii Fit exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and grabbing the bottle from Zelda. "Wait, so you mean to tell me you fought creatures from another dimension and was almost killed by them, all to get ingredients to a potion with an effect you didn't even know!?"

"Yes, I am aware of that. In my defense though, none of the books I read had any information on the potion's effect. They told me what ingredients I needed and which creatures to find them on, but not what the potion itself did," Zelda explained as she snatched the potion back from Wii Fit Trainer, but she quickly grabbed it back.

"Zelda, you can't just test out a weird mixture without knowing what it does! For all you know, this thing could blow you up!" she shouted.

"A potion won't harm a person-that's what _p__oisons _do!" Zelda retorted, tearing the bottle from her roommate once more.

"How do you know you didn't make a poison and not a potion?"

"Look at the bottle design! It's different from that of a poison!"

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Tamriel logic, that's what!"

"Well, this isn't Tamriel-this is _Nintendo!_"

And that's how the argument went, one girl snatching the bottle from the other's grasp, until finally, Zelda lost her grip on it and sent it flying into the air and hitting Wii Fit in the face. Not to mention, since it was open, some of the lime green liquid dripped into her mouth. The bottle itself crashed onto the floor, shattering and spilling its contents on the floor.

"Oh no, the potion!" Zelda shouted, when the bottle broke.

"Ah, I think some of it got in my mouth!" Wii Fit said with a grimace.

"Ooo, I can record the effect after all!" Zelda said as she got out a random clipboard and pen and watched her intently. Wii Fit just gave her an 'Are you serious?' look, but stayed where she was. Two minutes passed, but nothing happened. Three minutes. Four. Still, nothing.

Zelda sighed. "I don't get it. The potion should've taken effect by now..."

"Well then, maybe you did something wrong," Wii Fit suggested, stepping forwards. She didn't notice the small, fiery glow that was now emitting from her body. "Do you think that maybe you might've mixed the ingredients wrong? Or maybe you-"

However, Wii Fit Trainer never got a chance to finish that sentence. Because, right then...

BOOM!

* * *

Link was in a total panic.

This morning, the blonde-haired, green hat and tunic wearing swordsman hadn't seen Zelda at breakfast, so he decided to go look for her. She wasn't in the library, she wasn't in her room, and she wasn't in the courtyard. All three of those places were Zelda's favorite places in the Mansion, so if she wasn't there, then where was she? He had asked her roommate, Wii Fit Trainer, before she went out on her daily run, but she said she had no idea where she was.

By that point, Link was insanely panicked. He had spent the entire day tearing apart rooms, tearing apart _furniture, _and frantically asking the other Smashers if they knew her whereabouts. Nothing. Now, there were only two other Smashers he hadn't asked yet. As he sprinted into the living room, he saw a certain blue-eyed, blonde haired bounty hunter watching _CSI: Miami._

Quick as a flash, he ran over to her, and shouted in a less than subtle way, "SAMUS!"

At the sound of her name, Samus Aran darted up and looked around for the source of the shout, only to see Link sprint forward, somehow get his foot caught in the rug that covered the floor, and fall face first onto to floor. Samus simply facepalmed at this as she walked over to see what was wrong.

Link groaned as he stood up, feeling pain in his face, and was surprised to see his rival glaring down at him in annoyance.

"Link, do I even want to ask why you decided to charge in here, scream my name, and face plant onto the floor?" she asked with a frown. The hero didn't even answer- instead, he darted up, forgetting the pain of his fall, and faced his interrogator.

"_Zelda! Missing! Can't find! HELP!" _he shouted, practically screaming the last word. In response to this, Samus slapped him..._hard._

"Link! Calm down!" she commanded, grabbing his shoulders. "What do you mean Zelda's missing?"

Link shook off the sting from the slap and started again. "Z-Zelda's missing! I looked all over the Mansion for her, and asked all the Smashers except you and Peach, but nobody's seen any sign of her all day!"

Samus frowned. "Well, did you check Ganondorf's room? He could've kidnapped her again."

"I did! I blew it up and everything!" Link replied, becoming increasingly stressed.

"Well, sorry, but I've been training all day, so I haven't seen her around either," Samus replied.

Link frowned and then asked, "Okay, what about Peach? She's one of Zelda's closest friends, she _must _know something about where she could be!"

"My roommate? Peach has been obsessed with playing that game called _Skyrim _on my laptop for the past week! She wouldn't even notice if Bowser and his kids burst through the door and stole all of her romance novels while burning down the room!" Samus snarled. She calmed down and continued, "Look, maybe you've been worrying over nothing. I mean, Zelda is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She can use all those spells of hers, plus she can turn into a ninja at will!"

Link sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe Zelda's not in any actual danger, she could be just-"

BOOM! A loud explosion interrupted his sentence and shook the Mansion.

"What was that?" Link cried

"I think it came from upstairs!" Samus replied and took out her blaster. "Come on!"

Without further hesitation, the two veteran Smashers sprinted up the large stairwell to the second floor, weapons drawn, and then up a second set of stairs to the third floor, where the source of the boom was. What they saw at the end of the hallway shocked them.

There, where the door to Wii Fit Trainer and Zelda's room should've been, was what appeared to be a very large talon of some sort. It looked scaly as well, ending in sharp black claws. Shortly above the talon and piercing through the wall was supposedly part of a large, leathery wing. Both were twitching, as though whoever owned the body parts was attempting to move. As if that wasn't strange enough, Link and Samus saw something sticking out from the side of the talon. A closer inspection revealed it was an arm wearing a long glove. Suddenly, the arm propped itself onto the talon and hoisted forward, revealing a Hylian princess with now ruffled hair.

"_ZELDA!" _Link screamed and dashed down the hallway almost as fast as Sonic.

Zelda rubbed her head as she stood up, and was met with a tight embrace from Link. She looked at the Hero of Time and said, "Oh, hello Link!"

Link was overcome with joy. "Zelda! I was so worried, I mean you weren't in the library or the courtyard or-"

"Um, I hate to break up your little reunion..." Samus interrupted, walking up to the unidentified talon. "But, what is this?"

She hit it with her gun, and jumped back in surprise when it shouted, "Ow! What was that for?"

"What the-!? _Wii Fit? _Is that you?" Samus asked, bewildered that she actually got a response.

"Yeah, it's me," Wii Fit Trainer answered with a sigh.

"Wii Fit? What...what happened to you?" Link then asked. "How did you become a...a..."

"Dragon. I've been turned into a dragon," Wii Fit answered, twitching her talon foot in annoyance. Zelda grimaced and awkwardly shuffled back.

"Well, I should probably...go get Dr. Mario," Samus suggested, completely at a loss of what else to do.

"Yeah that...might be a good idea," Link agreed, also confused at what to do. When the bounty hunter left, Zelda spoke.

"Well...you probably want an explanation so..." she said and explained, "You see, yesterday I had been researching potions from the world of Tamriel, because a Transdimensional Paradox was supposed to happen today that connected the two worlds and would help me gather ingredients to make a special potion, but I didn't know what the potion's effect actually was. Even so, I went to Subspace Island to find them anyways, fighting tree monsters, angry bird-witches, and hungry trolls to get them, and when I returned Wii Fit told me not to drink it if I didn't know what it did, and we argued and grabbed the potion from each other until a little bit of it got into her mouth, and after some glowing, _boom, _Wii Fit's a dragon!"

"I told you something bad would happen if you drank that potion!" Wii Fit scolded.

"Okay, don't worry I'm sure there's some way to reverse this," Link reassured. Then, they heard a door open.

"Uh, hello Link. Hello Zelda," Peach said. She wore an elegant pink dress and had long blonde hair. Like Zelda, she wore gloves and had blue eyes, but they were bloodshot, as though she hadn't blinked in hours. Her voice came out nervous, almost timid as she asked, "Um, has anyone seen Samus? I think I..._broke_ her laptop..."

Her eyes widened when she saw the dragon foot. Zelda quickly said, "Okay, Peach, I know this looks bad, but it's not what it-"

"_DRAGOOOOOON!" _Peach bellowed. She let out a war cry and charged forwards. She shoved past Zelda and jump kicked Link as she tore the Master Sword out of its sheath. She then turned to Wii Fit and began to viciously slash at her leg. The yoga expert-turned-reptile roared in pain.

"Peach, stop! That's Wii Fit Trainer!" Zelda cried, lunging for the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, but then she suddenly shivered violently, and then she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. Zelda turned to find what had caused her to suddenly faint, only to see a very irritated Samus walking up to them, blaster smoking, followed by a very confused Dr. Mario, who pretty much looked like Mario, except he was wearing a lab coat, a stethoscope, and that circular shiny thing doctors wear on their heads(*****).

"I leave you guys alone for _five minutes _and somebody's getting murdered!" shouted angrily, grabbing her roommate by the collar of her dress. Then, she turned to Dr. Mario and growled, "You. Fix this, before something else goes wrong!"

"Well, I don't see what I can do. We were never taught how to handle it when a patient is turned into a dragon," he responded, strolling up to Wii Fit. "How did this even happen?"

"Alright, long story short, I was making a potion with an unknown effect and Wii Fit accidentally drank some of it, which turned her into a dragon," Zelda quickly recapped.

"Well, I can't reverse your potion, but do you happen to know a recipe for a reverse potion?" Dr. Mario asked. Zelda then remembered something.

"That's right! The potion had a reverse counterpart that could be made with more ingredients from Tamriel," she said.

"What are the ingredients?" Link asked.

"Um, let's see...I need...Dwarven oil, eye of sabre car, giant's toe, and Vampire dust," she replied. She then frowned. If she was to make this potion, she'd need to return to Subspace Island to get the ingredients, and since it was now 6 o'clock P.M., there was no way she'd find the things she needed before the Paradox ended. Unless she had help...

She turned to Link and Samus, who were watching her as if expecting an answer. She had one, but she wasn't sure if they'd agree with her.

"You know, I don't think I'll be able to get these ingredients by myself, so..." she looked at the two Smashers. "Would you two like to help me hunt these ingredients?"

"Zelda, of course, I'll help you. I don't know why you didn't want to tell what you were doing in the first place, but I swear I will protect you on this quest!" Link announced, putting a hand on Zelda's shoulder. Zelda smiled-she could count on the wielder of the Triforce of Courage to be there for her, even if she hadn't told him what was going on. Zelda then turned to Samus.

"What about you, Samus? Can I count on you to help me help Wii Fit Trainer become human again?" she asked.

Samus hesitated, then sighed. "I don't really have a choice here, do I?"

"Nope!" the two Hylians answered in unison. She shook her head and replied, "Okay, fine. But I'm only going to take you two there! The rest of it, you need to do!" she replied with a glare. Zelda and Link nodded in agreement. At least she was helping, even if it was only a little bit.

"Then it's settled! TO THE SUBSPACE ISLAND!" Zelda shouted, sprinting downstairs to where the characters that owned airships kept their airships. The two followed her to Samus's airship was docked, on their way to Subspace Island, the Tamriel monsters, and ingredients for Wii Fit's potion.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, jeez, I felt like that ending _stunk! _It did, didn't it!? AAAAA-**

***PLEASE STAND BY***

**Ugh, sorry 'bout that. Well, if you haven't guessed it yet, I plan on a sequel to this. Why? Because I can. Interestingly enough, Samus wasn't supposed to make that big of an appearance in this chapter, just supposed to be here until she shocked Peach. However, do to my oversized fangirl heart, the fact that Samus is one of my favorite video game characters, and the fact that I watched a 'Let's Play!' of _Super Metriod, _I couldn't help myself. This fic wasn't even supposed to be a sequel, but WHOA, UNFORESEEN CIRCUMSTANCES! One last thing-I won't actually write the sequel until I'm done with my next story. When that will be, I have no idea. But, anyways, THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST STORY! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED! NEVER FORGET TO WRITE ON, AUTHORS! **

**DON'T TROLL OR FLAME, AUTHORS!**

**WRITE ON, FANFICTION!**

**~DarkX the Dragon Knight ;)**

**(*)-Can someone please tell me what that's called? Anyone? **


End file.
